


Winning Instinct

by Midnightsoullove



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightsoullove/pseuds/Midnightsoullove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carnival night. Carmilla is afraid of rides but rips at the games thanks to her cat-like instincts, making Laura one happy girl. Also it's the day before Laura's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winning Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> An AU full of fluff. My first for this brilliant fandom.

"Carm, it's almost time to go home and all I have to show for your "night of carnival games," Laura made air quotes at her girlfriends face, "is this level one stuffed blue fish, a freaking stuffed banana with eyes, and a piece of gum. Carm, the fish isn't even NEMO!" Laura was going ballistic and Carmilla found it so adorably cute that she began to laugh.  
  
"Hey, that's not nice. Don't laugh at me. Maybe I could replay the games where I won these and switch up when I win," Laura pouted. Games were not her forte. The gum was given out of pity after all.  
  
"And what, blow all our money?" Carmilla cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"That's not helping."  
  
"Okay, okay, Cupcake, what do you say I take the reins and play some games now. I promise these will be, that," she pointed to the large stuffed animals, "in no time."  
  
"Oh my gosh, I will love you forever!" Laura exclaimed.  
  
"Haha, so what game shall I try? I'll only play one for now, then we can grab some dinner," Carmilla mischievously rubbed at her chin.  
  
Leave it to the lady of the night to ignore all of her girlfriends choices and play the impossibly hard to beat ones.  
  
Carmilla took a stop at the basketball game where the nets were freakishly far and high up. "Babe, are you sure this is the one you want to play? It's a boys game and not even they can win. Also I really don't want a basketball..." Laura began to protest.  
  
"Shhh, shhhh, Cupcake. I can do this... we can do this," she took her girlfriends hand and kissed them.  
  
"What do you mean, we?" Laura's voice cracked.  
  
" Well you are helping me of course... we are doing shot number two together," she pulled at Laura to find her resisting.  
  
"Carm, no, Carm, please, Carm!" her shoes slid on the floor board to no avail.  
  
"So do you ladies want to try?" The male game supervisor asked them.  
  
"Not me..." Laura broke in.  
  
"Yes, WE do. How much?" Carmilla asked as she turned her eyes over to Laura next to her, giving her the look that they are in this together.  
  
"Uhmm its five dollars for two shots," he said.  
  
"Wow, pricy. Here you go." Carm handed the five over.  
  
"Okay, the rules are simple. Two shots, you get one in and you win a basketball, get both in and your pick at a big stuffed animal. Good luck ladies."  
  
Carmilla picked up a basketball from the rack and took her position.  
  
"Don't go too far, sweetheart," Carmilla said as she began to focus.  
  
She bounced the basketball in front of her an odd number of times. You could tell that her bouncing was uncoordinated, like someone who didn't know the game, but her brain was busy calculating the distance it took from her position to the net and her muscles flexed then relaxed. Her eyes zoned in like she had tunnel vision. Her nose flared smelling the fibres of the basketball in her hands.  
  
"First ones always nerve-wracking," some random onlooker said. If it was an attempt to break her focus, it didn't work.  
  
She took the shot, her feet never leaving the ground and she heard Laura gasp and quickly breathe a sigh of relief from beside her as the ball took a smooth sail into the net, not even touching any of the rim.  
  
"You got one in! Carm you did it!" She yelled.  
  
The onlookers cheered but had looks of dumbfound plastered on their faces.  
  
"I know, cutie, are you ready?" she asked.  
  
"Carm really, do I need to do this? I really don't want to mess this up," she said.  
  
"Cupcake, do you trust me?" Carmilla asked.  
  
"I do... but....." she stalled. She did love her but winning was more important right now.  
  
"Just come here. Stand in front of me," she said with a small roll of the eyes.  
  
Laura was drawn in exactly the position. Carmilla stood flush against Laura's backside. Her catlike instincts were still ablaze as she leaned into her girlfriends scent and growled into her ear.  
  
"....carm"  
  
"Sorry. Now remember, you do not need to jump." she whispered into her ear.  
  
Laura took the ball into her hands and Carmilla caressed her hand just over the top of them.  
  
"On the count of three release the ball. Don't pay attention to all the eyes staring at us right now, just focus on my voice."  
  
Every pair of eyes around was staring, even those supposed to be playing at their own games.  
  
"Should we bounce the ball or something?" Laura asked unsure.  
  
"No need," Carm had it locked down.  
  
"One," Laura twitched.  
  
"Two," Carmilla rotated the ball with her wrist, Laura's in motion.  
  
"Three..." They released.  
  
Laura has never thrown the ball with that much force before that even she surprised herself. The crowd watched... Carmilla watched, but Laura turned and faced Carmilla.  
  
"Carm let me know if we got it in... I don't even want to look." she froze.  
  
Moments later a catlike grin graced Carmilla's face and that was the only reaction Laura needed to throw her arms around Carm's neck and begin to kiss her multiple times on the cheek.  
  
"Go get your prize cutie, so we can eat." Carmilla's stomach grumbled. She really needed her blood now.  
  
"Eeeekk." she ran and chose her prize like a little girl. The ball didn't smooth sail into the net this time, it faltered and bounced against the rim before falling in but a win is a win.  
  
Laura came back with a Despicable Me minions teddy wrapped in the plastic. The thing was almost twice her size.  
  
"Ouch.. you didn't get the giant cat.." Carmilla feigned hurt.  
  
"Sorry.. I really wanted this one," she said.  
  
"Whatever." Carmilla took her hand proud of the smile that was shining from Laura's face. A few people actually high fived her on the way past.  
  
They came back rejuvenated after their dinner of pizza and juice for Laura and pizza and blood for Carmilla.  
  
"Ready for round two?" Carmilla teased.  
  
"Let's do it!" Laura exclaimed feeling much more at ease.  
  
"Really Carmilla this is an awesome pre-birthday gift," Laura mentioned.  
  
"Hey Cupcake, I already said there is not allowed to be talk of your birthday..." Carmilla quieted her.  
  
They strolled around the grounds finding the perfect game with the perfect choices of large stuffed animals. The carnival lights illuminating them was complete bliss.  
  
Carmilla played a few of the easier games just to keep the balance of large and small items that Laura was bringing home.  
  
"You want to know what's a very rigged game?" Carmilla asked as she stood up after completing a water-shooting race game.  
  
"What?" Laura asked.  
  
"That thump the hammer over the block with all your force and try to reach a hundred points game," she said.  
  
"True, I actually never seen anyone beat that game. Everyone keeps walking out with a blow up hammer for their tries and not an actual prize."  
  
"Exactly, and that's where we are headed right now," she said.  
  
"Are you kidding?"  
  
No she wasn't. Carmilla was there thumping the hammer over the nail and humanly reaching a score of seventy-two.  
  
"Carm can you give up already. You can't win."  
  
"Yeah, especially for a girl... I mean to actually win would be to break the game and nobody's been able to do that in like ever," the worker said.  
  
Little did they know, Carmilla's number crept slowly up.  
  
"Okay look, you got your score to ninety-seven, you can leave now with a blowup hammer" the worker walked up to her and tried to remove the real hammer from her hand. But it wasn't budging.  
  
"Fat chance, give me one more hit," she asked.  
  
"Fine, one." He stepped aside.  
  
Before he even came to a stop again, sparks were flying out of the game and the machine was rendered useless.  
  
Carmilla, with her vampire speed and strength had her body covered over Laura from all the sparks and mess she created.  
  
"Is it over?" Laura asked from beneath her slowly removing her hands from her ears.  
  
" I think so, here let me help you up," she offered her hand before continuing, "sorry, it wasn't exactly how I'd imagined you being underneath me."  
  
"Funny Carm, at least you won the game."  
  
"I did and broke it, but that's not our problem." she smiled not giving a shit.  
  
Laura picked another of her stuffed animals, this time it was a snake that they curled around the both of them on the way to their next game.  
  
  
It was extremely late now; it was a quarter to twelve. It was almost Laura's birthday. Laura was completely oblivious to the time as she looked at her bag full of goodies.  
  
"Okay buttercup we need one more quick game for the night, I have other places I need to be," she said.  
  
"Hmmmm, how about that one," they reached a corner game but they were both facing different directions. On Laura's view was hit the mole on the head at Carm's was the sniper shooter game. The one where you had to shoot out the star.  
  
"I like it," Carm began to walk towards it.  
  
"Wait what? Carm where are you going?" Laura finally turned around to find Carmilla paying the person up front another five dollars. She ran to her.  
  
This time she didn't doubt her and just said "Good luck."  
  
Laura heard maybe ten single bullets ring out before her girlfriend began to demand that she see her star.  
  
"Okay I'm finished. I want to see it," she said.  
  
"Carm no, it can't be possible that you are finished. Ignore her," Laura turned to the supervisor.  
  
"Holy shit," the girl had zipped the star to the front already and everyone was now able to see. A complete and perfect popped out star was the result.  
  
"....and we have a winner! I don't know how," she spoke into her mike. "Okay choose your prize!"  
  
"Hey yeah, I'd like that cat there," Carmilla said.  
  
"It's actually a tiger but here you go, can we keep your card?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Carm want to tell me what the hell happened there?" Laura questioned.  
  
"Never doubt a cats instincts, Cupcake." she simply replied.  
  
  
Carmilla was walking at a pace that was at a jog for normal humans.  
  
"Why are you rushing?" Laura asked trying to keep up.  
  
"We are almost there," Carmilla said.  
  
"Where is 'there' exactly?" she asked looking around.  
  
"Here."  
  
They now stood in a secluded enough place waiting. It was two minutes till midnight.  
  
"Let me take that bag and set it right here in your line of view. I wouldn't want all that _hard_ work to go to waste if it got stolen," Carmilla sarcastically said.  
  
Then for the second time that night she stood behind Laura with her hands around her waist.  
  
"Look I know you wanted to go on the rides today and you must think I'm an idiot for taking you here today and not tomorrow on your birthday. But this is why, just look at the sky okay, it should happen any moment now," she whispered.  
  
So they both stared.  
  
They stared until the sky erupted in blaring colors over and over again.  
  
"Happy birthday, Cupcake," she chimed in that seductive voice of hers as the fireworks kept shooting away.  
  
"Awwww, Carmilla. It must be midnight. My birthday. Thank you." She kissed her once on the lips. 

  



End file.
